Unusual Allies
by ducky-in-ny
Summary: What happends when two anime world colide? Featuring: Naruto, Samurai Deeper Kyo [AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. LOTS OF STUFF WITH SCHOOL ENDING AND REGENTS.]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sadly, although I wish I did, I own neither Naruto nor Samurai Deeper Kyo. (This is just here because I have to put it here)  
  
AN: 1) This is my first fanfic. I think it's not so good but pretty good story  
  
2) Please note that Gai's team is not really Team #11. Just that they're the only Konoha team that we know of without a number.   
  
3) For people who haven't read SDK,   
  
-Yuya: 16 year-old bounty hunter, in search of her brother's killer, worried about Kyoshiro (as it seems)  
-Benitora: 25 year-old heir to the Tokigawa throne (refused it), has major crush on Yuya  
-Kyo: A demon stuck in Kyoshiro Mibu's body, in search for his  
-Kyoshiro Mibu: Has a demon stuck in his body and it has taken control  
  
============================================  
  
Team 7 was sitting on the bridge, waiting for Kakashi who was late as usual.   
  
"Why can't he just come on time for once." said Sasuke.  
  
"I'm so tired of having to wait for him." complained Sakura, lying across the bridge.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe I'll have pork ramen today, or did I run out of that...no, I ran out of miso ramen." said Naruto before none other than Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke directly above him. "Ahh" yelled Naruto as he fell of the bridge.  
  
"Sorry I was late guys but I was helping some kids cross the street."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Sasuke, staring with his usually expressionless face.  
  
Naruto finally got to his feet and climbed back up on the bridge. "Oh I know. You were late because you were telling Hokage-sama that we are ready for an A-rank mission. Right?"  
  
"No, but I do have a mission for you."  
  
============================================  
  
"What are they doing here?!?!" screamed Naruto, after seeing many fellow classmates, but also some of last years graduates. Scanning the room they saw Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Not to mention the Team leaders as they are required to be there. But once they saw Gaara and his team, Naruto winced.   
  
"What is he doing here?" Pointing at Gaara. "Shouldn't he be in jail or something? That baca almost killed everyone."  
  
But because he was too busy yelling at everyone, he didn't notice the sand gathering at his feet. In the blink of an eye, the sand was up past his neck. He knew this move all too well to actually be caught in it. Soon enough the sand covered his face and he was completely engulfed in darkness. He knew what was coming next.   
  
Naruto woke up gasping for air.   
  
"I swear some one is trying to kill me." he said looking around his room. As he was going back to sleep, he heard a noise sorta like a sound a lion would make.   
  
"Sasuke! I know your there." Nothing. "Gaara?"  
  
He heard the sound again. Then with an idiotic expression on his face, he went back to sleep seeing that he just accused his stomach of trying to kill him.  
  
============================================  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
============================================  
  
"This mission requires teamwork and strategy..."  
  
"Does he really have to say this every time," whispered Naruto.  
  
"...You may be in tough situations but..."  
  
"Shut up. Hokage-sama is talking. This is important you know."  
  
"...because of the large area of land we need to cover, each team will search in different areas. What you need to find for us is the Konoha scroll or replicating. It was stolen..."  
  
With a smug look on his face, Naruto said, "WHAT? So all we do is look around for something. This is inot/i a B-rank mission!"  
  
"Well If you really don't want to do it..."Kakashi suggested.  
  
"Uh, nevermind."  
  
"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi. You will search in the North.   
  
"Understood, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Yuuhi Kurenai. You will search in the East.   
  
"Understood, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Sarutboi Asuma. You will search in the South.   
  
"Understood, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Team 11. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Maito Gai. You will search in the West. You will start tomorrow morning. So prepare tonight. You may leave now."  
  
============================================  
  
"Can this get any more boring?" said Naruto. He, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were eating at Ramen Ichiraku.   
  
"How troublesome. I can spend my time doing something more interesting than looking for this scroll thingy." said Shikamaru, taking another bunch of noodles in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna leave now. I'm not that much of a ramen kind of guy. I rather eat barbeque." said Choji, drooling at the very thought of barbeque.   
  
"Wow, I've never seen him sit at a restaurant and not eat anything." said Shikamaru, very surprised.  
  
============================================  
  
"Looks like were here," said Naruto looking at the map they got from the Hokage. "What the-! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR THEM IN HERE!?! What does that old geezer takes us for?"  
  
Sakura hits Naruto "Who do you thing you are calling Hokage-sama that? Wasn't it you who wanted to go on the mission?"  
  
"Please don't tell me that it will be like this everyday."  
  
"Well, shouldn't we get going guys?" said Kakashi, jumping into the forest, soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Wait for me!"  
  
============================================   
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE...  
  
============================================  
  
"Kyo-san," asked Yuya. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" But Kyo gave no response.  
  
"Yuya-han, I think it's been long enough that Kyo doesn't really need to actually know where he's going. He's better company than anything else in this forest." said Benitora. "At least he doesn't tear us apart. But don't worry Yuya-han. I'll protect you even if Kyo is a murdurer." wink  
  
Yuya had an odd look on her face. "Uhh...That's reassuring."  
  
They continued walking, getting deeper and deeper into the forest until Kyo just stoped.  
  
Yuya brought up the nerve to say, "Kyo-san, what's wrong?"  
  
============================================  
  
Need suggestions for a new update. Will try to add a new chapter every week. 


	2. Hey you!

Disclamer: I don't oen naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo  
===================================================

"It's been 8 hours and we haven't seen any living things in this whole damn forest." Naruto yawned and sat on a tree branch with a 'hmph' "Living human things that is."

"Maybe this would help our search a little." Kakashi got out a scroll, made some signs, and summoned a nin-dog.

"Him again?!" Screammed Sakura, pointing at Pakkun.

[Inner Sakura] "I refuse to accept that I use the same shampoo as a dog." making a fist.

"A dog?" said Sasuke, looking kind of confused. It had just occured them that Sauske never met him. Pakkun was too much of a coward to show his little puggy face during Naruto's fight with Gaara.

"I am not just a dog" Pakkun demanded. He went right in front of Sasuke and looked him straight in his eyes. "I am a special nin-dog of Kakashi's. What's speciall is my strong sense of smell. And my puri-puri, here touch it. It's really soft."

Sasuke looked unempressed. "Your still a dog."

[Inner Sakura] "Hell yeah! Right on Sauske! Don't you just love his attitude."

"So what are you trying to find this time?" said Pakkun, putting on his 'ready' face on...altough it's not much different that his regular face.

===============================================

A "Hmm..." is all that came out of Kyo for the longest time. He was still looking around.

"This does seem strange. I thought it was just me but I can still feel it."

"I could tell you could feel it." said Benitora, blushing. "So should I confess my undying love to you now or-" Before Benitora could finish what he was saying he saw Yuya's hand closing in on his head at a mile-a-minute speed. 'smack'

"Oww. Yuya-han, that hurts you know," Benitora was rubbing his head where a little bump was growing. Whispering to himself, "I guess that means later."

"It's this forest. It doesn't have the cold aura that it had before."

"Well, you think we took a wrong turn and we're heading towards the outside now?" Benitora looked overjoyed. "In that case, I coulsd really use some warm Sake now."

"Benitora-san, that's not it. This place is not the same forest we entered. I've never felt this kind of aura before."

===============================================

Sniff Sniff.   
Pakkun sniffed around. He was able to know the location of a person and who they were. He cought the smell of a group of people.

"There's a group of people traveling to the north. "

"All right! We can finally get the scroll and go home." said Naruto.

"Naruto, not so fast." Kakashi stoped and grabed Naruto before he could dart off. "You don't know how powerful thew could be. You know that surprise is the best tactic to start out. You of all should remember."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
FLASHBACK  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
First training session:

"I will fight you! Hand-to-hand combat."

Kakashi reached into his pouch

"Wait no weapons!"

Takes out Itcha Itcha Paridise

"A book?"

"I want to find out what happends."

Later...

That sign. No a teacher would never use that on a student. No. "Naruto watch out!!" screamed Sakura, surprised at herself she was trying to save naruto.

"What?" Naruto looked behind him. "Eh?"

"Konoha's special move...100 years of pain!"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
END FLASHBACK  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Naruto shivered. "I see your point." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed Kakashi slowly moving towards the suspicious group.

"There's a girl and two guys." Pakkun whispered. "But there something about one of them. He seems strong, almost inhuman."

Naruto could barely hold back his excitement. "This is going to be sooo cool!" ; P

They moved closer to the mysterious group of three, still hidden by the forest's thick greenery. They soon cought up to the group.

Sakura seemed concerned. "They aren't the ones were' looking for. They don't have the scroll."

"It doesn't mean we could still kick their asses. Look." said Naruto, pointing at them. "They're not even from this vilage. It's their fault they tried to sneak into our vilage."

"Wait. They don't have any kind of head protector at all." said Sasuke. Everyone he's ever met had some kind of head protector.

"Well whoever they are they're dangerous looking." said Naruto.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi started thinking of a plan. "From this altitude, we should be able to attack them. If we attack with shruken at the same time, our location will still be hidden." Kakashi whispered the plans and they all lept off in different directions.

Landing in their spots they each took out their shruken and at the same time and threw them. All the shruken were closing in on the three very quickly. Suddenly, the one in the black kimono, the one we know as Kyo, unsheathed his sword and blocked all of the shruken.

"Woah!" said Naurto, surprised. He almost fell of the branch where he was standing.

"I've never seen anyone like that." Sakura felt a chill go down her back. "I didn't even see him move."

"That," said Kakashi, quiet enough so Kyo couldn't hear. "Is not a common, everyday samurai."

"Show yourselves!" Kyo demanded, getting angry. But after having a dozen shruken flying at your face, I wouldn'y be surprised.

"Uhh...Kakashi-sensei," You could tell Naruto was scared by the tremble in his voice. "What should we do?"


End file.
